Two Zodiacs
by TheOriginalVampCraze
Summary: Tohru and the whole Sohma family visit America and make some friends with secrets of their own.
1. Vacation!

Chapter 1, Two ZodiacsTohru Pov

A wonderful thing is happening today! We are on a plane flying to America for summer vacation! I've never been to another country before and I've heard a lot about America's beauty.

Kyo accidentally fell asleep and is resting his head on my shoulder. It doesn't bother me and I didn't want to disturb his sleep.

"Tohru we're almost there!" Momiji says excitedly and points out the window. In fact we were there. I woke up Kyo so he could put on his seatbelt. He woke up and jumped when he found out that he was sleeping on my shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to disturb your sleep. You looked like you needed it." I said. I hope he isn't mad. "Whatever." Kyo muttered.

When the plane landed and we gathered our luggage we drove to our hotel. Oh I can't wait to explore this country with the Sohma family!

**A/N: I forgot how to spell the family name!**

Gabby's Pov

Kevin was tuning his guitar and Ryan and Izzy were having a few cans of soda before we began our band rehearsal. Tonight we are having our third gig in over two months. So far that's a record.

Our band is called "Inferno". **A/N: I couldn't think of any other names.** Kevin is the guitarist, Ryan plays base guitar, Izzy is the drummer, and I sing and sometimes I play the piano and rap table. Our type of music still wavers from time to time. We've made a few songs for Punk Rock, Hip-Hop, and some other genres. We're trying to find something that fits are style.

Well anyway tonight we're playing at "The World Night Club." That means we have to sing some songs in different languages from time to time. I know German, Chinese, Japanese, and Spanish. Kevin knows some French so when we get to his Hip-Hop solos he'll be singing and I'll take over the rap table.

Finally he finishes his tuning. "Ready Scorpis." He says. It's his nickname for me sense I'm a Scorpion. Did I mention that Kevin, Izzy, Ryan, me, and eight other of our friends are possessed by the American Zodiac symbols?


	2. The Night Club with Foreigners

Chapter 2, The World Night Club

Tohru Pov

As soon as we were finished unpacking, Shigure started talking about a nightclub that plays music for any language and how we should all go check it out. "Don't you think we should rest for the night before we go off somewhere?" Yuki said. "We'll only be there for a couple hours. Come on it will be fun!" Shigure said. It seemed like a good idea. I wonder how American clubs are? I've heard that most clubs have a bad reputation here but I want to see for myself. "I'll go with you, Shigure. It sounds like a lot of fun." I said with a smile. Shigure smiled back.

Just then Kyo came in. "What about clubs?" He said. "Me and Tohru are going to a night club. Want to join us?" Shigure said. "What makes you think I want to go to a damn night club with you?" Kyo said. I sat down on the bed. "It will be lots of fun Kyo. We can see how the Americans party around here and we can listen to music that has our own language in it." I said.

Kyo looked at me. "I'll think about it." He said and walked out of the room. I sighed. Momiji came running in with a big smile on his face. "We going to a club? Can I go?" He said. "You might be a bit young Momiji." Yuki said. "Ahhhhhh! But I want to go!" Momiji said. "I'm sure the club opens up for people of 14 years old and up. He'll be fine." Shigure said. "Yay!" Momiji said. "So it's decided. We're all going to the club." Yuki said. I smiled.

Gabby's PovThe club was starting to fill up with people of 14 to 20. You rarely saw any adults in a club that would let teens in and had no beer.

Now's our cue to start. Kevin starts playing his guitar, and then Ryan jumps in on his bass guitar with Izzy rocking on the drums. I start to sing our song "The spark of my heart" in Japanese.

The people in the audience were looking at me in amazement. I know I was a great singer but sometimes I hate it when people stare at me like that. Oh well. Just going to have to get use to it.

On most of their faces I also saw confusion. They probably are trying to figure out which language and what song I'm singing. Though at the back of the club I saw a lot of faces that seemed to know what I was singing. Hope they like it.

The song ended and I started singing our song "The flame of love" in German. It was a slow song but it started rocking on the bridge and got slower again.

I looked back at the people in the back who understood my Japanese song. Right now only a couple of them knew what I was singing.

I've never seen them around town before. They must be foreigners. But I feel like I should know them and befriend them. Strange.


	3. Wanting to Know

**A/N: Thanks to all who replied! Oh and you should know that I'm only on the seventh book so don't tell me what happens after that book please!**

**Chapter 3, Strange feeling**

Tohru's Pov

The band was amazing! The first song that was sung in Japanese was wonderful. The girl singing how a great voice and I wondered if she really was Japanese.

Her next song was in German, which made Momiji jump for joy to hear his language being sung. I smiled. Everyone was having a good time. I looked at Yuki and Shigure. They were looking at the band and I saw something in their eyes that showed that knew them somehow.

"Yuki-San. Do you know this band?" I asked over the music. Yuki snapped out of watching the band and looked over at me. "What? Oh. No I don't know them." He said. "But I feel like I should." I wonder what that meant.

A new song came up in a language I didn't know. It wasn't the girl singing this time though. The girl was at a rap table and a guy was singing hip-hop.

I want to meet this band after tonight. They're really good and I wonder how they cope in the music business here. First I'm going to need to know what they looked like so I could find them later. The girl who sang before was tall and had dark wavy brown hair. She had green eyes and a high brow. The guy who was singing now had curly black hair and looked like he was just a bit taller then the girl. I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses. Strange custom to be wearing sunglasses inside. The boy on the bass guitar had shoulder length black hair and looked to be in his second year of high school. The girl on the drums had short straight black hair. She had albino skin and dark eyes.

I'll just wait for their break and go talk to them.

Gabby's Pov

Now I know I'm not the only one who feels the same way about the people in the back.

Kevin barley took his shaded eyes away from the people at the back.

Our break was coming up in fifteen minutes and maybe I could see what the deal is. Maybe I do know them but I can't remember them.

I turned the rap disc one more time and the song ended. I took my position on stage to go back to singing again. While I'm singing our song "The joy in the flames" I had to focus on singing and not looking at the foreigners in the back.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Break time. Time to go talk to those foreigners. First I put on the DJ booth for a mix on the rest of our songs then I went to the back of the club followed by Kevin, Izzy, and Ryan.

"What do you think is going on Scorpis?" Kevin said to me. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said.


	4. Want to Hang Out?

Chapter 4

Tohru's Pov

It's their break time and I see them coming towards us. I instantly felt nervous about talking to this band. What if they thought I was nothing but a weird Japanese fan?

Then I noticed that Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji were walking towards the band at the same time. I caught up with them and the band met us at the center of the dance floor.

Everything was strange. No one talked they just stood there starring at each other looking like they were having a hard time of thinking of what to say. So I decided to talk first.

"You guys were great." I said. Three of them looked at me to figure out what I said in Japanese. Only the tall girl who sung before knew what I said. "Thanks. We practice a lot." She said to me and told her friends about what we both said in English. The boy with long hair asked the girl to say something I think.

"Ryan was wondering if we ever met." The tall girl said to Shigure. He shook his head. "But it feels like we have." He said looking her up and down with interested eyes. "Well then let me introduce ourselves. I'm Gabby. This is Izzy, Ryan, and Kevin." She said pointing them out as she said their names. Shigure waved at them. "I'm Shigure. And this is Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru." He said.

The other three band members looked confused at what they were saying. They must not know Japanese. After Gabby told them about Ryan's question being answered and the introduction the other girl Izzy asked something. Gabby nodded. "Do you know how to speak German, French, or Spanish. I understand you all but the others don't." She said to us. "I'm part German!" Momiji said and started talking in German to the others. They smiled with relief.

"Well only me, Shigure, and Yuki know how to speak German. Tohru doesn't speak German." Momiji said. "Well…um…I'm taking German this year but it's kind of hard." Tohru said. "Oh it always is at first but you'll catch on." Gabby said.

We all started walking back to the back of the club so we could get out of the crowd. Momiji was talking to the other band members in German.

We got to the back and started talking about how it's like in both of our countries. I asked them about what the music business is like and their answer was that it's not as easy as all the celebrities say. It's expensive and takes a lot of hard work.

Soon they had to get off break and return to the stage. They told us that we should met up again soon and they'd give us a tour around the city. So we gave them the hotel we were staying at and to met us tomorrow in the lobby and 11:00 am. This was going to be the best vacation ever!

Gabby's Pov

We started returning to the stage talking about them. "That Shigure guy. He was looking all over you. How old is he? 28? 29?" Ryan said. I shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know he's not getting any of this." I said and did a swift dance twirl. Kevin chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. "He'll have to get through me first anyway." He said. I snaked out of his arm.

Kevin and I use to date but then we broke up because people were starting to talk. And not in a good way. He's been trying to convince me to give us another chance and I have been thinking about it. But that's beside the point.

"That guy, Yuki. He was quite the hot stuff huh? Think I've got a chance?" Izzy said. I looked at her and then she remembered about the zodiac curse. "Never mind." She said with sad eyes. "Hey if it wasn't for this damn curse you would defiantly have a chance with him." Ryan said. I nodded in agreement.

We stepped on stage and began playing again forgetting about our zodiac curse. We were focused on the music and couldn't wait to meet the others tomorrow.


	5. Meet the Others and then Get Some Sleep

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And let me answer your questions. One of my answer is yes the band does play all kinds of music from rock to reggae. And the other one is that I am going to be introducing some more Zodiac members from the American Zodiac in this chapter. Hope you like them!** Chapter 5

Tohru's Pov

We went back to the hotel and started getting ready for a good night sleep.

We were all pretty tired. Especially Momiji. Surprisingly. He's always full of energy that I wouldn't expect him to be tired after a night of music and excitement.

I couldn't wait to met the band again tomorrow. They seem so nice and friendly.

Kyo was already fast asleep in his room. He shares a room with Momiji. (He doesn't know that yet.) I hope he doesn't make a fuss about it in the morning.

Shigure and Yuki are sharing a room so that leaves me with no roommate. I sighed. I invited my friend's back home to come and they all said yes. But then something came up.

I turned off the light and had a great sleep.

Gabby's Pov

We headed back to the hangout where Kayla, Josh, and Lulu room with us.

I bet your wondering what Zodiac symbols we are. Here I'll tell you just the seven of us.

You already know that I'm the Scorpio (Scorpion.) Kevin is the Taurus (Bull.) Izzy is the Aquarius (Mermaid. Whenever she changes we need to be sure she gets into a pool of water somewhere.) Ryan is the Pisces (Fish. He's the same with Izzy.) Kayla is the Cancer (Crab.) Josh is the Aries (Ram.) And Lulu is the Leo (Lion.) And you must know that Kayla and Josh are only in six grade and that Lulu is a four-year-old toddler.

The other five travel around the country a lot but they'll be back soon……I think.

As soon as we got back to the hangout Lulu ran to me and hugged me leg. "Hey Lulu." I said with a smile as I picked her up and put her at my hip. Kayla and Josh walked in with smiles. "So how was your gig?" Josh asked. "It went great Josh. We met some foreigners and are going to give them a tour of the city tomorrow. You think you can handle yourselves for a few hours tomorrow?" I said.

You see, we all live together without any adults. Why? Well the answer is our parents. At least one of our parents was also cursed with the Zodiac. But as soon as we were born their Zodiacs left them living them dead. The other parent was terrified of us. So they left as soon as they found out. I never knew my dad. But I do know my mother. She left when I was just a toddler. Then I didn't know what was going on. Later when I was eight I figured out that she left because of me. I've gotten over it though.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Kayla answered my question. I nodded and smiled at them. If my mom came back I wouldn't care. I have a family here that sticks together. Cares for each other.

"We should all get some sleep." Kevin said and yawned. "Been an eventful night." And with that he walked into a room with Ryan and Josh. The room they share. "I agree. We have a long day ahead of us." Izzy said. Izzy and Kayla went into the room they shared.

Lulu tugged on my hair. I looked at her and smiled at her. "Yes?" I said. "Wer you go?" Lulu asked. (Translation "Where are you going tomorrow?") "I'm going to be with some friends tomorrow." I said softly with a smile and headed into our room.

The room was small with two floor mattresses. One small, one medium. There was also a reading lamp in the corner of the room. I laid Lulu on the small mattress and pulled the blanket over her. She immediately fell asleep. I smiled at her and got ready to go to bed myself.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: Please review! **


	6. The Tour on the Pier

**Tohru's Pov **

The alarm went off at 9:30 AM. I got up and took a quick shower. I got dressed and met the others in Shigure's and Yuki's room. Yuki didn't seem happy for some reason. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. "Aaya's coming tomorrow." He said. Aaya's coming! Oh I hope that he's coming to fill in the gap.

Aaya is Yuki's older brother and he's the snake in the zodiac. Yuki doesn't really like his brother. But I have hope that they'll met halfway and fill the gap.

A yell came from Kyo's room. "Looks like Kyo found out that he's rooming with Momiji." Shigure said. "Who said you were sharing a room with me!?" We heard Kyo yell. "There wasn't any room in Shigure's and Yuki's room and they said Tohru needed a room for herself." Momiji cried.

Kyo came in with Momiji close behind. "Why do I have to get stuck with him!" He said. "If you don't want to room with Momiji, you can room with Aaya. He's coming in tomorrow." Shigure said. "What!? Are you crazy? No way am I rooming with that freak!" Kyo said. "Keep your voice down you stupid cat or we'll be kicked out of the hotel." Yuki said. "Don't you tell me what to do!" Kyo said.

I feel like we never even left home. That's good right? Then I remembered what was going on at 11:00 today. I looked at the clock and it was 10:45. "The bands going to be here in fifteen minutes. We should get down to the lobby." I said. "What is she talking about?" Kyo said trying to calm himself down. "When we went to the club last night we met the band at their break time. They offered to show us around the city. They'll be here any minute." Shigure said. "We must not be late."

"I bet your only saying that because one of the band members in a high school girl." Kyo said. "Come on. Let's get going." Yuki said and left the room. I followed him out with the others.

Once we got downstairs we only had to wait three minutes before the band came. I never did get the name of their band.

"Hey!" Gabby said waving to us. She was speaking Japanese again and the others were confused at what she was saying. They waved when they understood she was saying just a simple hello.

The girl named Izzy blushed when she saw Yuki. She looked away before he could see.

Gabby walked up to us. "You all ready to see the city?" She asked. "Ready as we'll ever be." Yuki said. "Great then! Let's get going." Gabby said.

"This better be good." Kyo said. Gabby looked at Kyo. I guess trying to remember if he was there last night. "This is Kyo. He's with us but he didn't come to the club last night." I said. "Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Kyo." Gabby said.

"Come on. Let's go down to the Pier." Gabby said. The boy named Kevin asked her something. Possibly about what we were saying. Gabby told him everything in English.

The Pier. I wonder what's so special about it.

**Gabby's Pov**

We talked all the way down to the Pier. I had to translate a lot for my friends. Then thankfully Momiji offered to talk to them in German.

We finally made it to the Pier and they were at awe when they saw all the people. All the stands. All of everything.

Do they not have things like this where they come from. I asked that in Japanese. They said the had carnivals like this but nothing else. I told them that the Pier never had a dull day. Vacation or no vacation this place was always packed.

We went out to lunch and I had to tell them that in America, eating food with your hands is sometimes the only option. Like with fries, burgers, pizza and so on.

I noticed that Shigure never took his eyes off either me or Izzy. I think Kevin was right about him. Kyo seems to be a bit of a grouch but at some points he's…nice I guess. Yuki, the guy Izzy now has a crush on, was the kindest. Both he and Tohru were so kind. And they asked a lot of questions about America. Momiji seems to be a lot of hyper. He reminds me of Jake the Gemini. It's a good thins Momiji is only one little guy. Whenever Jake gets into his symbol I go crazy! Double the Jake, double the trouble.

Soon, around 3:00, me and the others had to get going for rehearsal. We may not have a gig tonight but we practice all the time. We agreed to go out again tomorrow at 4:00 PM.

While they're around this will be quite a fun time.

**A/N: Huh. This wasn't as great a chapter as I wanted it to be. The next will be better. I'll promise you that.**


	7. The Real Story

**Gabby's Pov**

We got back to the hangout and were attacked by Jake and his "Twin". "Hi guys!" Both Jake's said. "Okay what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling with the others." Izzy said. "And did you bump into another girl again?" I said trying to figure out which one is the original Jake. "Well we were traveling with the others but we got back today." One Jake said. "And yes I did bump into another girl." The other Jake said. I rolled my eyes. Jake always bumped into girls. But he gets off easy because he doesn't need to hide so much when he changes. He always says, "My twin was hiding behind me. He's very shy."

"How many times do we have to say 'Watch were your going'? Your excuse isn't always going to work." Ryan said. "Yeah yeah whatever. But you do know I use other excuses." One Jake said. Then there was a puff of smoke. Jake had changed back to his single self. One thing about him is that he's never naked when that happens. Good thing too.

"So why aren't you with the others?" I asked. "I wanted to see you all. Oh and to warn you about Willow." Jake said. I froze. "What about Willow?" I said quietly. "She's in town and wants to fight you. Again." Jake said. I unfroze and smiled a cocky smile. "Well then. Bring it on. That girl hasn't won any of her battles since day one." I said. You see not a lot of people know about the story of the Western American Zodiac.

It all started in Greece. All the animals were in an underground temple of the hidden God. All the animals were going to cross the ocean to America to take part in the night sky. But God said that two of us were not to be in the sky. So He set up a race. We were to go through all the elements and the first twelve to make it to America would be in the night sky. Now your asking 'There was more then twelve?" Yes. There use to be fourteen of us. The twelve original and two extra's. The scorpion's mate and the widow spider. Guess who Willow is. The spider. Well in the middle of the race everyone was on a small island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

That night the Widow spider made a plan to get rid of two racers so she would be sure to be in the night sky. She decided to get rid of either the Gemini, the Scorpions, or the Pisces. But she couldn't reach the Pisces because of course they were too deep in the water for her and the Gemini were humans and even if she could bite them they would still have a chance to smash her into the ground. So she decided to kill the Scorpions. She woke the first one and told him to follow her. The scorpion was so tired from the day's race that he didn't know what was going on. He followed her down the beach and she turned to him when they reached a cliffs edge. The widow spider sprang on him and spun a cocoon around him. The scorpion was so tired that he couldn't defend himself. After he was trapped in the cocoon the widow spider rolled him off the cliff hoping to drown him. It worked.

The other scorpion saw everything and wanted to attack the spider with her tail but knew that it was best to warn the others and go. The others started leaving as soon as the scorpion told them everything. They all crossed the ocean to America in that single night. The widow spider, which didn't know about the other scorpion seeing her, took her time to get back to camp. But when she got there she noticed everyone was gone. In a hurry she tried to catch up with the others.

But by the time she got to America the others were already in the sky brightening the night. She saw the Scorpio in the sky and saw that she was crying her last tear. The widow had failed the race never to be in the sky.

That's the story. But Willow blames me because the Scorpio had ruined her chance of being in the sky. So she intended to fight her way into the sky. What an idiot.

Jake laughed. "I can't wait. Well I have to get going or Vanessa will get angry. See you later!" He said as he ran out of our hangout. "See ya!" Josh called from a different room. "And don't forget about your Japanese lesson in three days!" I called. I taught Japanese to him and he was doing quite well.

Well I'm having another fight with Willow soon. The only problem is when?

**A/N: Just so you know I made that story of the American Zodiac up. I don't know the original.**

**Tohru's Pov**

We were walking back to our hotel when a boy ran into me by accident. We fell on the sidewalk and he had his arms around me. I guess he was trying to stop himself from bumping into me. Then I saw a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared I looked around franticly to see who got turned. But I didn't see any Zodiac animals on the ground with me. Only two boys and me. Twins to be exact. But I didn't see another boy when we fell.

"Sorry. Me and my twin brother Jake were playing tag and I wasn't watching where I was going." He said getting up and helping me up. "You better be sorry! Next time watch where you're going!" Kyo said. One of them cringed away from him. "It's alright really! I wasn't hurt. It's alright." I said.

One of the twins smiled at me. "Well we have to get going. Sorry again." He said and they both raced down the direction where we saw Gabby and her friends go.

"Come on lets get back to the hotel already before we met any other rude Americans." Kyo said.

We went back to the hotel and then something dawned on me. Those boys knew Japanese and I didn't even think he was American. He spoke it so fluently that I really did think he was Japanese.

This is going to be an exciting vacation. I can just tell.


	8. Authors note

**Hey sorry this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to ask if anyone has signed the petition for Fruits Basket Season 2. No? Well here's how you get to the petition.**

**Go to google**

**Type in Petition for Fruits basket**

**The first link should be the one with the petition**

**Every name counts for a chance that Fruits basket Season two will come. **


	9. I'm Late!

Gabby's Pov

I woke up the next morning and went into our little kitchen to get some breakfast. That's when I noticed the real time. "11:30! Why didn't anyone wake me up!?" I said and ran to my room to get ready for work.

You see I work at the mall in Hot Topic. I've been working there since I was fifteen. I work there because usually the money we get from our gigs doesn't last that long.

I put on my eyeliner and ran out of the hangout (We never called it anything else) chewing on a stick of gum. I got in my used car and almost broke the speed limit trying to get to work in time.

I finally got to the side of the mall where the employees parked and found a parking space on the front row! I quickly parked and ran into the mall not looking where I was going.

When I was running inside I bumped into someone. Next thing I knew there was a puff of smoke and I was tangled in my cloths as a scorpion. "Aw heck!" I said then shut up when I heard people yell to stamp on me. That's the bad thing about being a scorpion. People always try to kill me!

I scurried away dodging stamping feet and ran back to my car. Never did I think I'd be so happy that I left the door unlocked! I was able to open the door and jump in before I turned back to human naked as a baby.

I got my spare phone from the glove department and dialed Izzy's number. It rang a couple times before she picked up. "Hey Gabby. Did you make it to work?" She said.

"Oh yeah I did. But guess what?" I said.

"What?" She said.

"Well I made it to work . . . And then I ran into a guy." I said ducking from the window when someone passed by.

"Oh! I'll be there as soon as I can!" She said and hung up.

This wasn't the first time. This is probably the twelfth time. Izzy knows the drill real well. Whenever we say we bumped into someone she immediately comes running to us with cloths.

I waited for about ten minutes and saw Izzy's car come into the parking lot looking for car. I waved a hand out the slightly opened window and she came up next to me. She got out of her car and gave me my cloths.

"Thanks!" I said as I put them on. "No prob. Be careful okay?" Izzy said as she got back into her car. I nodded and stepped out of my car when I was dressed.

I waved when Izzy left and ran back into the mall to retrieve my stuff. I didn't find them where I left them. That means they're in the securities room where the lost and found is. I quickly ran there and had to explain that my bag had ripped and I didn't know that my stuff fell out.

Thank goodness they believed me! I quickly ran to Hot Topic to find a stressed manager named Jenny. "Sorry I'm late boss." I said as I took my place at the cash register. "Sorry? You know how late you are?!" Jenny said. I looked at the clock on the wall. I was only fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry. I woke up late and had some car trouble. I meant to call but my phone died." I said. Oh let it work!

Jenny looked angered. "Is that your excuse?" She said. Oh great. Here comes the bitch stage. And the worse part is I have to deal with it. "Well it isn't an 'excuse'. It's what really happened. If you don't believe me you can ask my friend Izzy." I said.

"Or you can just ask me." A guy said behind me. I turned around and noticed it was the guy I ran into. "She was defiantly in car trouble because I was right behind her the whole way. I helped her when her car wouldn't budge." The guy said.

This guy looked a bit feminine. He had long white hair, which was braided, fire-amber eyes, and he was wearing a dark purple cloak like robe. Looks like it's from Japan.

"Fine. But Gabby if you're late tomorrow you're fired!" Jenny said and went into the back room.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Why do I have to put up with that bitch every week day?" I mumbled. "Who was that girl?" The guy said. "My boss. She's always such a pain." I said. "Then why don't you quit and get a different job?" He said. "Oh I would if any other job around here would take a teen to work. Anyway I love this job. My boss is possibly the only downside." I said.

"By the way. Why did you help me out there? I could have handled it." I said. "It looked like your boss was looking for a specific wording to twist so she could fire you. I thought it would be unfair just because you get fired because you turned into a scorpion and couldn't tell anyone." He said.

I looked at him in shock. "Um . . . I can explain that." I said. He raised his hand to tell me not to worry. He leaned in so no one could hear. "Don't worry. I turn into the snake. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." He whispered in my ear. "You're also a cursed zodiac animal?" I said quietly. He nodded. "The Chinese Zodiac. I'm guessing you're from the Western American Zodiac." He said. I nodded. He smiled at me. "We should, how do you American's put it? Hook up sometime?" He said and I nodded. "Hope to see you soon." He said with a smile and started leaving the store.

Wow. Another cursed Zodiac member. Then I remember I didn't get his name. I ran outside the store and caught up with him. "Hey I never got your name." I said. He smiled at me. "Ayame. Ayame Sohma." He said and left. Sohma. Why does that sound so familiar?


	10. She's Late!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Aya's** **Pov**

I was driving to the hotel where Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and my dear brother Yuki were staying when I went past a mall and saw a dress shop. The dresses really caught my eye so I decided to go in and see what they were like.

American's have great taste I admit. But they tend to never stay with the same fashions for more a little while. They can't seem to find a right cultural clothing piece can they?

I mean the south has their thing. Denim jeans or shorts, tank tops or regular T-shirts, and the accessories. Usually a lot of bangles and dangling earrings. Though I do see a lot of gold chains and big gem rings. American's have their taste, but they differ from what region they live in. And I do admit, I do admire a lot of their gowns. Especially prom and wedding gowns.

I walked out of the store with a lot of ideas for my dresses and saw a girl about my height with brown hair and light brown eyes running in front of me. She looked like she was in a hurry so I got out of the way for her. To bad the boy with white dyed hair (I think it was dyed hair) didn't see her and she rammed into him.

They laid on the floor for a millisecond with the boy's arms around the girl and then poof! There was a cloud and the girl disappeared. Well she did but her cloths didn't.

Then I saw a scorpion crawl out of the shirt's sleeve and people started screaming about killing it. I tried to pull them away because I knew the scorpion wouldn't hurt them if they left it alone.

I watched as the scorpion dodged the stamping feet and run to the parking lot. I stood there looking at the missing girl's cloths and then something hit me. The Americans had their own zodiac! That missing girl must have been the scorpion. Or Scorpio. Whatever you want to call it.

I wanted to meet her but she was out of site by the time she ran to the parking lot. I picked up her cloths and sent them to the lost and found in the securities office hoping that she would come back and retrieve them.

And in about fifteen minutes she did return. The girl quickly got her cloths and ran to wherever she was going in the first place. I followed her and was shocked that she worked at such a scary place!

I speak English but I can't read it. I looked at the sign and thought it was some store for Halloween because of the chilling red neon lights. But I heard screaming music in that store and it was very dark. What would a high school girl be doing at a store like this? She didn't look emo or Gothic like Tohru's friend Hana-Chan.

I walked inside to find to girl behind the cash register and thought that she worked here. And it looked like she did because another girl with black hair and a nose ring was saying that she was late.

"Sorry. I woke up late and had some car trouble. I meant to call but my phone died." The cursed girl said.

"Is that your excuse?" The black hair girl said.

""Well it isn't an 'excuse'. It's what really happened. If you don't believe me you can ask my friend Izzy." The cursed girl said.

"Or you can just ask me." I said. The girl's boss looked like she was going to fire her so I wanted to help. "She was defiantly in car trouble because I was right behind her the whole way. I helped her when her car wouldn't budge."

"Fine. But Gabby if you're late tomorrow you're fired!" The black hair girl said and left the store to a back room.

So the girl's name is Gabby? Must be a nickname for Gabrielle or Gabriella. It's still a beautiful name.

"Why do I have to put up with that bitch every week day?" Gabby said.

"Who was that girl?" I said. I knew the girl was Gabby's boss but I was trying to get some small talk with the fellow cursed girl.

"My boss. She's always such a pain." Gabby said.

"Then why don't you quit and get a different job?" I said. Why would you want to work in this scary place any way?

"Oh I would if any other job around here would take a teen to work. Anyway I love this job. My boss is possibly the only downside." Gabby said. "By the way. Why did you help me out there? I could have handled it."

Here's my chance.

"It looked like your boss was looking for a specific wording to twist so she could fire you. I thought it would be unfair just because you get fired because you turned into a scorpion and couldn't tell anyone." I said.

Gabby looked at me with wide shocked eyes. "Um . . . I can explain that." She said.

I raised my hand to stop her from worrying. I leaned into her and whispered "Don't worry. I turn into the snake. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"You're also a cursed zodiac animal?" Gabby said quietly and sounded quit surprised.

I nodded. "The Chinese Zodiac. I'm guessing you're from the Western American Zodiac."

She nodded and I smiled at her. "We should, how do you American's put it? Hook up sometime?" I said. Maybe I can introduce her to Shigure and the others.

Gabby nodded and I said "Hope to see you soon." I slipped a card with my cell number on the counter but I think she didn't notice.

I walked out of the store and a few seconds later Gabby was calling out for me.

"Hey I never got your name." She said.

I smiled at her. "Ayame. Ayame Sohma." I said.

I walked to my car filled with joy. I can't wait to tell the others this!

I quickly drove to the hotel and knocked on Shigure's door. He opened the door and gave me a big friendly smile. He was always friendly just like his dog spirit.

He let me in and I filled him in on what just happened. He was very surprised that there was more cursed people out there and told the others. Well he told them after I gave a big hug to my dearest brother Yuki and tried charming Tohru again only to be foiled by Kyo.

But they soon got the message. Tohru said that she knew a girl name Gabby here in the America's but she was in a band, not working in a scary store in the mall.

Tohru thought that maybe Gabby knew this other Gabby and would ask her when they came to visit them at 3:30. Maybe this other Gabby knew about the cursed Gabby. Gabby is a common name in this state I hear. Which state is this? Georgia? Yes Georgia!

We talked about what has happened to them while they have been on vacation till it was 3:30 and we went down to meet with Gabby and her band. Time to ask some questions.

I ready to ask them but I wasn't ready for the girl who came through the door. She had brown hair and was tall. But she was wearing big sunglasses so I couldn't see the top half of her face.

She froze when she saw me.

She took her sunglasses and guess what?

It was Gabby! The cursed girl Gabby!

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Oh and by the way I have an RP forum on this story! Just so you know. Please review!**


	11. Telling a Great Surprise

**Gabby's Pov.**

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" I said in English. Izzy and the others looked at me in surprise. "This is the cursed snake guy you were telling us about?" Izzy asked. I nodded and repeated my question to Ayame.

"I'm here on vacation with my dearest family." Ayame said. "So you're the Gabby Tohru told me about. If your in a band then why are you working at that scary store?"

I chuckled and Ryan and Kevin snorted. Of course people would think that Hot Topic is scary.

"The store's called Hot Topic. And it's only scary during the fall. Unless you're scared of torn Goth clothing and Emo makeup. And I work there because we don't get that many gigs to sustain us with money issues for very long." I said.

I was still thinking about his last name because it kept nagging in my mind so when I saw him I remembered the others had the same name. Sohma.

Yuki asked something in Japanese. "Maybe we should talk in a more private place."

Something told me that Yuki knew that Ayame would let something slip. So I nodded and we headed to one of their rooms.

Once we were settled we started talking about our families.

"So I'm guessing all of you are cursed just as we are?" Ryan asked Ayame.

"Well yes but Tohru is not a Sohma. She's are normal friend who has promised to keep our secret to herself and we're all very grateful." Ayame said with a smile. "So, out of curiosity, which zodiac animals are you?"

I decided to make it easier on everyone and turned the language into German so everyone could understand what we were saying. Well Tohru would struggle to follow along but she'll get most of the conversation.

"Well as you know Ayame, I'm the Scorpio. Or Scorpion. Whatever you like to call it." I said.

"I'm the Aquarius, but I'm mostly called a mermaid." Izzy said very eager to let it out. I'm guessing she's excited about not turning into a mermaid if she ever hugs Yuki.

"I'm the Pisces. The two fish who are one." Ryan said. "Though whenever I turn into my animal forms, they always call me Yin and Yang." Yeah. We do. One of his fish is black with white eyes and the other one is white with black eyes.

"And I'm the Taurus. The bull." Kevin said.

"Every interesting. So I guessing your wondering what we are right?" Shigure said. We all nodded.

"Well I'm the dog. Yuki's the rat. Momiji's the rabbit. You already know that Ayame's the snake. And Kyo's the cat." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "The cat? I don't remember any cat's in the Chinese zodiac." I said. "Have you guys?" I said to the others. They shook their heads no.

"Well that's no wonder! Most people don't know the tale of how the Zodiac was made. We should tell you! No, Kyo should tell you!" Ayame said excitedly and pointed at Kyo.

"What?! Why should I tell the damn story?!" Kyo said

"Because it's sad that the cat didn't become a zodiac member! So it's your right to tell it!" Ayame said to him with a big smile.

They bickered for a bit. Well, Kyo bickered. Ayame, Shigure, and Momiji just tried to make him tell the story, saying that it would be fun, while Yuki just watched and Tohru started looking worried.

But after about fifteen minutes Kyo gave in and told the story.

"I guess both of our zodiacs aren't that different." Kevin said when Kyo finished.

I froze and looked at him. Cursing him for bringing up that bit of information.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Why is that? Did your zodiac have anything to do with a banquet?" He said.

Kevin shook his head. "Nah. It was a race. From Europe to West America. It was a race to be in the sky as stars. There were fourteen animals. Only twelve could make it into the sky." Kevin said.

"So . . . You have two more? People like Kyo?" Tohru asked. It took her awhile to speak it in German though so she just told Yuki in Japanese and he told us.

Ryan answered, "No. We only have one. You see, the two remaining animals were the widow spider and the . . ." He stopped right there. I knew he was looking at me but I wasn't looking back. I just stared at my hands.

We sat there in silence for a minute and then Kyo started getting impatient and said, "Well? Who's the other zodiac member?"

I sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"The other zodiac was the Scorpion's mate." I said quietly. I hate that no good, damn spider!

**Yuki's Pov.**

This doesn't make sense. If one scorpion was in the zodiac, then why wasn't her mate with her?

"Wha . . . What happened to him?" Tohru said.

I could see that Gabby was in a bit of pain but she shook it off.

"Well in the race, every one of them wanted to be in the sky. Especially the widow spider. The widow spider lured my . . . The Scorpion's mate away from the others one night while everyone was asleep and attacked him. She spun a web around him and rolled him off a cliff. The other Scorpion saw everything. She ran back to the others and told them everything and they quickly left. They all made it to West America and the widow spider stills blames the Scorpion for not makeing it into the sky." Gabby said.

Then her eyes showed anger. I wonder if the story is played over and over in every lifetime. So I asked.

Gabby started cooling down but she looked at Kevin to answer for her.

"No. It doesn't play over again. I know how Gabby feels whenever this subject comes up. She always feels she's lost something and needs to find it. In fact there's a rumor that if the curse ever breaks, the Scorpion's mate will come back. But the Widow Spider has always came back and has always blamed the Scorpion. That bit will always play over and over again." He said.

Gabby and I aren't that different. She puts up with someone who blames her for everything. Just like Kyo blames me.

Just then we heard a bang on the window and then glass shattering.

"Finally! I've found you! Now I got some business to settle with you, you damn bug!" A girl's voice said. We were all looking at the shattered window but we turned to the girl when we heard her speaking.

The girl was tall and had night black hair with a red hairline. Her eyes were blood red and she was very pale. She must be an albino because it's unnatural for a person who lives in Hawaii. **(A/N: The Sohma's are still confused about which state they are in. But just so you know, they're in LA, California.)**

Gabby got up from her chair and turned to the girl.

"Willow, do you need to break every window you come across?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

"If it means to break your neck then I'll do it!" Willow said and lunged at Gabby.

The lunge was very fast and I expected her to tackle Gabby. I got up to get in front of her but Gabby just sidestepped and got out of the way of Willow. She was fast.

So when I was trying to block Willow from her, all I did was get into her range. Willow tackled me instead.

"What the hell! Do you have people backing you up everywhere!?" Willow yelled and got off of me, not considering the thought of why she didn't turn into a spider. And I glad she didn't or she would have bit me.

Tohru ran to my side. "Yuki! Are you all right!?" She said sounding very worried.

"Yes. I'm fine Tohru." I said getting up. "Please don't worry about me."

Gabby was turned away from Willow and Willow took her chance.

She lunged at Gabby again. But Gabby just turned around and banged Willow with her right elbow, then kicked with her right leg, and punched her with her left hand. And all that was done in under five seconds.

Willow was on the ground. And she looked very ashamed.

"Okay! What the hell is going on!?" Kyo yelled.

Ryan was the one to answer since Izzy and Kevin were trying to calm Gabby down since she looked like she was about to kill.

Ryan said, "Well this is Willow. She's the Widow Spider. And she comes fighting Gabby every once in awhile. But she's been gone for three months so we all thought she gave up."

Willow snorted. "Yeah right. I was training all the time seaweed brain." She said sounding annoyed and ashamed at the same time. **(A/N: If you know where I got the nickname, then you rock!)**

Kyo helped her off the ground and I shot him a glare.

He shot one right back and I understood why he was helping her. He feels more connected to her then he does to everyone else.

Then I heard Shigure whimpering. "Not only do I have to deal with my home being destroyed but I have to deal with my hotel room being destroyed too! How am I going to explain this to the manager." He said.

"You won't have to." Said a mans voice coming from the front of the room.

We all looked at the door expecting an angry man in the suit with a pin that said 'Manager'. But instead we saw a man who you think to be Hatori's brother. He had about the same hair cut but it was longer and pulled into a ponytail. His right eyed was covered with a side bang and he was wearing slacks and an open collared white button up shirt.

"The Main house will pay for it. But for now will you all follow me." The man said.

"What's this about Derek?" Izzy said. She looked a bit frightened. Like she thought we were all in trouble.

"Tramel wants to talk to you all, now that he has found out that there is another zodiac. Now come. You know he doesn't like waiting." Derek said and started walking away

Gabby, Izzy, Kevin, Ryan, and Willow instantly started following. But when we didn't follow Gabby came back. "He also means you too." She said quietly.

"Whose Tramel?" My brother said.

Gabby was silent for a few seconds. "Do you all have a person whose considered your god?" She said quietly.

We nodded our heads.

"Well Tramel's our god. And he doesn't like waiting so we all better get going." She said and left.

We all followed her knowing how Akito acts whenever he's annoyed. Maybe their god is the same way.

**A/N: Well I was waiting for this chapter to be made. But by my point of view I don't think it's that good. And if you think I got all the characters personality's wrong please tell me! Review please. **


	12. The Meeting at the Main House

**A/N: Okay so the language difference is getting on my nerves so I'm just striking it to all English but the Sohmas just can't read English. **

**Tohru's Pov. **

I expected to see an estate that looked a whole lot like the Main House back in Japan. But this Main House was All-American.

The set up was the same. The outside and the inside and the buildings in them. Except for thirteen of them.

There was a big white house in front of a semi circle of twelve brown houses. I think Tramel lives in the white houses and a member of the zodiac per brown house.

I started shaking when I thought about what Tramel could be like. Is he nice and kind? No. That wouldn't be the case since Gabby has not stopped looking so tense and uneasy since we heard that this Tramel wanted to see all of us.

Well, not all of us. Willow and Kyo weren't invited in.

Was Tramel anything like Akito? Does he easily get ill? Does he treat one of the zodiac members like a toy like Akito does to Yuki?

I wanted to ask them but I didn't want to bother them.

"Gabby!" A girl's voice called from across the courtyard.

Gabby slowly turned toward the girl and tried to smile. But she failed.

"Hey Kayla. Tramel wanted you here too?" Gabby said uneasily.

Kayla nodded. "He's called all of the Zodiac members." She said. Then she noticed us. "So these guys are the Chinese Zodiac?"

Gabby nodded and Derek said to keep up.

Soon we were in a big room, almost like a banquet room. It had a big table to fit more that twenty people. I wonder if the West American Zodiac has banquets like the Chinese Zodiac does.

The Sohmas and I were told to sit at the front of the table on the right side. They put Yuki at the very front, Momiji sitting next to him and next to Momiji was Ayame and Shigure was next to him and I was next to him.

Across from us, the seat in front of Yuki was empty. But the one across from Momiji was a boy who looked to be in sixth grade.

He smiled at Momiji. "Hi. I'm Josh Noel **(A/N: That's the family name.) **and I'm the Ram." He said. His smile was warm but his eyes didn't. His eyes showed worry and fear. Was he worried about what this Tramel guy was going to say?

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma and I'm the rabbit." Momiji said with a big smile. Of course he's not worried now. But I worry that he's going to get scared. And I'm worried that Tramel will decide to treat Yuki like Akito does.

Next to Josh was Kevin who gave us a smile but didn't speak.

Next to him was a boy I met yesterday. "Hey I know you! You bumped into me yesterday!" I said.

The boy blushed. "That was you! This world is too small. My names Jake Noel. And you might already know that I'm the Gemini." He said with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm Tohru Honda. But I'm not part of the Zodiac." I said. Jake smiled at me and tried to speak but Ayame interrupted loudly by talking to Shigure about how exciting this is. Well, except for the tension of what Tramel might be like.

Next to Jake was the girl Kayla. She looked a bit annoyed at the moment so I didn't speak.

By her unnaturally red curls and her vibe, I'm guessing she's the crab.

Next to her was a cute little girl! "Hi there! I'm Tohru! What's your name?" I asked. She was so cute with her gold and light orange hair!

"Me Lulu. I the lyun." The little girl said. It took me a second that she meant to say, 'I'm Lulu and I'm the lion.'

"You're so cute!" I said and Shigure chuckled.

"I guess cute runs through young felines. I wonder what Kyo looked like when he was a toddler." He said to me. Kyo must have been cute.

Next to Lulu was a man about Shigure's age. He looked shy because he didn't look at any of us and tried to back into his seat and tried to not be noticed.

"Hi I'm Tohru." I said smiling at him. Hopefully he'll be outgoing enough to talk.

"David. Virgo." The man said quietly and then stopped when he heard Shigure snickering.

What does Virgo mean again? . . . Oh! Right it's the virgin. I wonder how that works out. **(A/N: I'm wondering too. Any idea's?)**

Next to him were two empty seats. Maybe that person hasn't shown up yet.

But next to the empty chair was Derek. You would defiantly swear that he was Hatori's brother. What with the looks and how he acts.

"So, what Zodiac animal are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Sagittarius. The Centaur." He said simply and didn't say anymore.

Next to him was Izzy who forced a smile and waved a tiny wave at me. And right next to her was Ryan who gave a reassuring smile and nodded at me.

He always seems less tense then the others. Cool minded.

Next to him was a man with gray hair. But he wasn't old. He was as young and handsome as Yuki. I couldn't stop wondering what he was so I looked him over again and again.

"If your wondering why I have gray hair all you need to do is ask what animal I am." The man said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" I said started to worry if I got on his bad side.

"Don't worry." A woman with brown hair that had gold highlights said. "Jacob acts like his animal way to much. He's the Capricorn or goat so he gets annoyed easily but he always makes friends. I'm Vanessa. And I'm the Libra of the zodiac."

She walked off and sat next to David, the Virgo.

I looked up and down the table looking for Gabby but I didn't see her.

"If you're looking for Gabby, she's standing over there." Kayla said and pointed her thumb behind her.

Sure enough Gabby was standing by a door looking very, very tense.

The door was in the shadows but looked very important. That must be where Tramel is.

Then, does that mean. . . That Gabby is very much like Yuki?

Is she Tramel's 'toy'?

That's terrible! How can there be two of the same man?!

Then everything was silent. All the West American Zodiac members were looking at the door Gabby was standing next to.

The door opened and a man came out.

He was tall and had raven black hair and black eyes. Just like Akito. And I know he's Tramel.

He held his hand out to Gabby and she looked like she didn't want to take it but she did anyway.

Tramel led her to the front of the table and asked her to sit next to him. Gabby nodded and sat next to Josh the Ram. And Derek took the empty seat that was next to Vanessa. Izzy took his seat. Ryan took her seat. And lastly Jacob the Goat took his seat.

"Welcome my family! And welcome honored guests! I love you all!" Tramel said with a delighted grin.

**Yuki's Pov. **

I couldn't help but cringe a bit. He might be a lot like Akito. But why was I scared of him? He wasn't my god. He was Gabby's god.

Gabby. She looks really scared. She must be treated like a toy to Tramel. But why? Maybe I'll ask the other Zodiac members later. I got all their names and zodiac animals since Tohru was brave enough to introduced herself to all of them and they introduced themselves.

Tramel took his seat and clapped his hands.

Immediately plates were put in front of all of us. Fish. But Ryan, Izzy, and Kayla had salad instead. Well they are fish themselves. Well Kayla kind of isn't but she must feel that way.

"So, may I ask, what has brought you here to our fine country?" Tramel asked me. His smile looked mischievous.

"We were on vacation." I said simply.

"And how did you come to met my family?" Tramel asked and took a bite of his fish.

"Well, I found out about a night club that played songs in any language and I suggested to the others that we should go. So we went and we met Gabby, Izzy, Ryan, and Kevin." Shigure said sounding proud of himself. Doesn't he think that Tramel might be like Akito?

"Well that's interesting. I didn't know that you had a band night Gabrielle. Why didn't you tell me?" Tramel said to Gabby. Gabby must be a nickname for Gabrielle.

"I. . . I was but I got caught up with some issues." Gabby said quietly making little eye contact with him. It's strange to see her moods change so frequently. She's usually the normal happy girl, but when she encountered Willow, she became a tough girl looking for some kill. But now she looks like she wants to run away.

"Issues? What kind of issues has my sweet girl gotten into?" Tramel said and touched her cheek.

Gabby tensed a bit. "Well I was going to call yesterday morning for someone to give you a message. But we were all to excited to hang with the Sohma's. And then this morning I was late for work and Ayame here helped me to not get fired. That's around the time he told me he was the snake. . ."

"Now why would you give your secret away?" Tramel asked curiously to my brother.

"Well, Gabby was late and she was trying to get to work on time but she ran into a guy. She turned into her animal form and had to get away. I met her later at her job spot and got her out of getting fired. After her boss went away I told her about me." Ayame said wondering if he should have talked or kept his mouth shut.

"So that's how we have come to know each other's secrets. The Noel's of the West American Zodiac, meets the Sohma's of the Chinese Zodiac. How Marvelous!" Tramel said. "Don't you think so too Gabrielle?"

Gabby nodded. "It's really amazing." She said softly.

She was looking at Tramel's hand, which was very close to hers. She put both of her hands on her lap and I saw Tramel's lips twitch a bit.

Something must have happened between the both of them. Or something might happen if Tramel thinks she's done something terribly wrong.

So many questions I want to ask her.

"So you all live here?" Momiji said. He was quieter then usual.

Tramel shook his head. "Sadly no. Gabrielle, Izzy, Ryan, Kevin, Kayla, Josh, and Lulu live somewhere else in town. Their houses have been empty for two years." He said and put his hand on Gabby's cheek again. "But I hope they'll consider to come back again. I fill so lonely here without all of my dear family members."

"You all have your own house?" Shigure asked.

Tramel took his hand off of Gabby and nodded. "Yes. A house for each of us. I live in this house while my other family members live in the brown houses. They each have their own house. Well, except for Gabrielle and some others." He said sounding a bit sad.

This man is unreadable. I can't tell if he's a monster by his acts but I can tell he is by Gabby's reactions. Just how much of a monster is he?

"You are free to explore the grounds if you like. You can even stay here until your vacation is over." Tramel said.

"Why, thank you. You're very kind." Shigure said.

"It's the least I can do for a fellow cursed family. Tell me. Do you have a leader of the family like me?" Tramel said. Does he want to rule our family too?

"Yes. Akito is the head of our family. Why do you ask?" I said.

Tramel smiled at me. "I was just wondering. I'd actually like to keep contact with your family." He said.

We finished our plates and servants came in and took them. Tramel stood up and said, "Sadly I must leave for now. But stay as long as you please. And you can come to stay with us tomorrow until your vacation is over." He said and turned to Gabby. "Gabrielle." He said to her and offered her his hand.

Gabby got up and took his hand. They went into his room and I instantly felt something bad was going to happen. Maybe not tonight, but soon.

**Gabby's Pov. **

"You've been quiet all night my sweet girl. Is something on your mind?" Tramel said. He had me sitting in a chair by his bed where he was laying.

"No. Nothing is on my mind." I said. I'm always so quiet and tense when I'm around him. It's because I know his power over me.

"Hopefully not. I don't like it when my sweet girl is upset. It upsets me the most." Tramel said and stroked my hand. "We are just like the original Scorpion and god. When the race finished god comforted the Scorpion. And by his care, the Scorpion was happy again. But whenever she disobeyed god, he would be mad at her. It's a good thing you haven't been bad in a long time."

Yes. God comforted the original Scorpion. But he never harmed her. Tramel was different. He would hurt you. But I couldn't disagree with him.

"Yes. We are very much like them." I said softly.

Tramel sat up in bed and smiled at me. "Gabrielle. Will you come back to live at the main house?" He said.

I wanted to say no.

"I can't." I said.

Tramel stopped smiling. "Why not?" He said.

"It's complicated." I said starting to get worried.

Tramel smiled at me and put his hand on my cheek. Every time he did that I remember the time he threw stones at me when we were seven.

I wanted to play with other kids but he wouldn't let me. We fought and finally he got the better of me. He told an adult about my behavior and I was sent to a dark room. All the zodiac members were to follow Tramel so I was use to seeing the others go to their rooms. But not that much.

But they weren't attacked like me. I was sitting in the corner of the room when I heard the door open and close.

That's when I felt stones being thrown at me. "You think you can disobey me? I've comforted you and this is how you repay me?" I heard Tramel say.

I cried. "Please stop it! Stop it!" I said feeling blood running down my back and arms.

That's when Tramel took his hand off my cheek.

"Would you reconsider if it was an order?" He said with a smile.

I didn't mind being stoned now. But I knew he had more in mind then little stones being thrown.

"I would." I said quietly.

Tramel smiled. "I'm not ordering you now. I just need you to remember what happens when you don't listen. Understood?" He said.

I nodded.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to hurt you so much that it could be fatal." Tramel said.

I knew what he meant. He's a sick twisted man. He would use the curse against us.

I did tell you about how the Zodiac people in our family die right? Well if I didn't then I'll tell you. The Zodiac people die when their child is born. When their child is born, the spirit of their animal comes out and goes to your child. And it leaves the cursed person dead.

"You may leave now. I will sleep." Tramel said.

I nodded and walked to the door.

"And don't forget about my warning." I heard him say as I opened the door and left the room.

**A/N: Tramel can be very evil huh? Well I'm proud that I wrote seven pages! Review review review!**


	13. Getting to Know and Comforting

**Willow's Pov. **

That dang bug! It's all her fault! It's her fault that the Widow Spider didn't make it in the sky. It's her fault that Tramel despises me. . . It's her fault that I'm going to be put into _that_ room when I turn 21.

I climbed off the branch I was sitting on and onto the roof of the gateway. I walked along the edge, cursing that dang bug's name, and stopped when I saw that orange headed kid.

"What the heck are you doing up here? Aren't you suppose to be with your family and that dang bug?" I snarled.

The guy looked at me and said, "I always walk on the roof when I'm not invited to the Main House. Even this one. And my family? Right now I don't care what happens to them. Especially that dang rat."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you say 'dang rat'? Am I missing something here?" I said.

"I guess you didn't hear. My family and I are the Chinese Zodiac. That's why everyone's been called here. I bet that dang rat thinks that I'm the most unwanted guy in the world." He said with a snarl.

"Why is that?" I said.

"I'm the cat of the zodiac." He said.

The cat huh. Well I've heard the story of the Chinese Zodiac. I always felt a connection to the cat and now I'm meeting him in person.

"It's still strange that you weren't invited in. You're not a Widow Spider of the West American Zodiac. You're an honored guest. That Tramel must think that all non-zodiac members are to be kept out." I said sitting down next to him.

"Must be. He must act a lot like Akito." He said.

"I don't know who this Akito guy is, but I'm guessing he's your god." I said.

He nodded.

"My name's Willow by the way." I said.

He snorted. "Yeah. I know. We got the introduction when you smashed through the window back at the hotel. But I'm Kyo." He said.

Kyo sat up and sat crossed legged.

"So. You must get in a lot of fights with Gabby. Considering that you went to go train for three months." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I have to beat that dang bug. But even after months of training she still gets the better of me. Even when she's half-asleep! She's been holding back every time!" I said.

Kyo chuckled. "I hear ya. I went training in the mountains for four months, still couldn't beat him. And he holds back too. I know because I sneaked attacked him when he was sleeping." He said.

I chuckle. "If there's one thing I learned from fighting, it's that sneak attacks never work out. The person being attacked always freaks out and gets stronger then they usually do. I learned that when I was seven." I said.

We were both silent for a few minutes and I fingered at my beaded necklace. Kyo looked over and saw me fingering it.

"Willow. Are you cursed with more that just your animal sign?" Kyo asked.

I froze. How did he know? How did he know that I was also a monster?

Kyo held out his hand and I saw a beaded bracelet on his wrists.

"Don't worry. I'm cursed too." He said softly and pulled his hand away.

"What are your beads made of?" I asked.

"Mine are made by bones and the red beads are bone painted with blood." Kyo said. "What about yours?"

"Each bead is wooden and are from a different tree. But no blood was painted on them. Just symbols which I have no clue what they mean." I said.

Kyo looked closely at them. "I've seen that one. Tohru's friend Hana has a necklace with that symbol. Might be Wicca." He said.

I shrugged. "Might be. Native Americans from a long time ago made this necklace. It's really old." I said.

Why were we talking about what our beads were made of? Maybe we're just trying to create conversation.

"So that rat guy you fight with. Is it that pervert guy?" I said.

Kyo chuckled and shook his head. "No. He doesn't get into fights, he just likes watching them and making fun of the people who are in the fight." He said.

"Then it's the pretty boy. Jeez he must be treated like a prince back where you live." I said.

Kyo laughed. "You have no idea." He said but stopped laughing. "So you like him huh?"

I snorted. "Yeah right! I'm not into pretty boys. I'm into the tough guy that's not afraid of anything!" I said.

"You really are the tough girl aren't you?" Kyo said with a smile.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. That's what everyone calls me. The tough girl. I don't mind though." I said.

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence. We have a lot in common. But we have little to say to each other.

"So where the heck did you learn to fight?" Kyo said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well first of all, when I saw you fighting, all you were doing was lunging at Gabby. And second, you failed just thirty seconds after you got in the room" Kyo said with a mocking tone.

I narrowed my eyes. He's starting to get on my nerves.

But when I looked at him he was smiling. Was he joking around or trying to make me less angry? If he was joking around then I'll kick his butt. But if he's making me less angry, then it worked. Dang that doesn't sound like me!

I sighed and said, "Well, I sorta train myself. I can't find anyone in this city whose actually good at fighting to help me out and Tramel doesn't let me get enough money to sign up for a fighting class."

"Hmm" Kyo said and looked me up and down.

"What?" I said starting to get annoyed.

"Well, maybe I can show you some moves while I'm on vacation." Kyo said.

I chuckled, "No offense, but if you say you get beat by the rat so much, then I think you might not be the type to show me 'moves'."

"Really huh? How bout we see if I'm the type." He said standing up with his fists raised.

"Oh! You're on!" I said getting up and ready for the fight.

This is going to be good!

**Kyo's Pov. **

Okay, I'll admit it. I have a soft spot for this Willow. But that's only because she's just like me.

She's cursed with a monster. She's not part of the zodiac. She puts up with someone who gives her a bad name. She has a god that hates her. And much more.

And plus, for a girl who hasn't had any proper training, she's a good fighter.

"Are you sure that you haven't had any training?" I said as I ducked from her leg that was about to kick my head off.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed my fist and tried twisting it behind my back. Willow had me for a minute but I twisted right back.

Her arm was twisted behind her and I put my arm under her free one and wrapped mine around her neck.

"Give?" I said.

She kicked my shin so hard that I lost my grip on her a bit and she attacked.

She kicked me in the stomach and I went flying. When I landed I had no time to get up because in one second Willow had me on my stomach, her foot on the top of my back, one hand holding my head down, and the other holding both my arms behind my back.

"No. But what about you?" Willow said in a mocking tone.

I shook my head. "No way." I said.

I kicked my legs up and kicked her off me. She didn't fly very far but she did land really hard.

Willow was still stunned at the move so she didn't have the chance to get up before I pounced on her. One foot on each leg, both hands holding down her arms, and I pushed my weight.

"This isn't even a good fight! I guess cats must stick with batting spiders around instead of fighting them." I said mockingly

Who knew I would regret that line?

I think everyone knew.

**Tohru's Pov. **

We were all walking in the garden when we heard a yell from above.

We all looked up just in time to see Kyo fall to the ground.

I ran over to him. "Kyo are you all right? What happened?" I said franticly.

Kyo got up and brushed himself off. He was going to answer me but it was drowned out by another yell.

Next thing I knew, Kyo was on the ground again, but this time Willow was on top of him.

"So, who's batting who now Kyo?" She said. Kyo, whose face was buried in the soft soil, couldn't answer. Instead he banged his fist into the ground three times.

Willow grinned and got off of him. Kyo gasped when he could finally breathe. I heard Shigure snickering behind me and knew Yuki was trying to hold in a laugh too.

"Stupid cat. You can't even beat a normal American girl." Yuki said. You could really tell he was trying to hold in a laugh.

I was about to ask Kyo if he was in pain but Willow talked over me.

"What's that suppose to mean pretty boy? Do you think that men should be stronger then girls? American girls?" She snarled. "I think you need a lesson!"

I was going to try and stop her from attacking Yuki but Willow stopped herself. She was looking at something behind us. I turned around and there was Gabby. She looked a bit frightened.

She didn't look at us. She just walked away very slowly getting faster with every step until she started running. I could tell she was crying and I wanted to comfort her. But when I tried to run after her Willow took my arm and stopped me.

"There are some things that you should not know about." Willow said, her voice serious. "That dang Tramel loves scaring her like that. I hate Gabby but I do care if she gets hurt by Tramel."

Willow walked away and Kyo went with her. He was asking questions and she was refusing to answer them.

"There are a lot of secrets we don't know about. They don't want us to know about them because of emotional and physical pain. And I don't think I want to know either." Yuki said.

**Yuki's Pov. **

Everyone went back to the hotel to check out get his or her luggage. We decided to stay here at the Main House till our vacation was over.

Everyone else went back to the hotel but I stayed at the Main House. I wanted to look for Gabby. Comfort her maybe. I won't ask questions.

I looked behind and in every building except for a couple of places. An unknown building and Gabby's house. I checked Gabby's house and there she was on the bed crying.

I knocked and heard her say softly to come in.

I went in and sat down next to her. "I can't tell you what happened." She whispered through her tears.

"I know. I just cam here for you. You can talk about it if you want. I just came to comfort you." I said putting an arm around her. I'm hugging a girl and I'm not turning into a rat. This will take some time to get use to.

Gabby's crying became a bit louder but not loud enough for people outside the house to hear. She leaned into me and grasped my shirt.

And that's how we stayed until Gabby fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful but every now and then she looked pained.

I laid her on her bed and then laid beside her. I stroked her arm very gently and soon I fell asleep with her.

**A/N: Not a very good chapter I know but please review! I haven't had a lot of reviews lately and I'm starting to think that people don't like my stories at all. Please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**JUST CLICK ON THE BUTTON THAT SAYS**


	14. Dreams and a Talk

**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry about the mix up on the last chapter. I must have caused a lot of confusion. For that I'm updating earlier than usual. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Gabby's Pov.**

My dream was a nightmare. But yet a sweet dreams. The first part was when Tramel would rape me. Then I was pregnant and crying every night because my days were numbered. And lastly I saw the babies face. That was the sweet part. The only sweet part.

I woke up when the dream threatened to play again after I saw I death. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful boy laying next to me. It was Yuki and he was asleep. Why did he stay with me?

I sat up and put my arms around my knees. How long was I asleep? I looked outside the window at the old sundial in the middle of the courtyard and it said half past eight.

I was asleep for awhile. But not long enough for people to really worry where I am. My band and the others probably think I'm still with Tramel.

I looked at Yuki sleeping so peacefully. I could see my dried up tears on his shirt. I'll have to apologize for that.

Yuki was really sweet last night. He really helped me. If he wasn't there I would probably still be crying.

I stroked his longish hair and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I laid back down and tried to get back to sleep hoping for more peaceful dreams.

**Yuki's Pov. **

I was back home. I was walking with Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo in the woods on the path towards our house. The woods were so peaceful. It was such a beautiful day that nothing could ruin it.

I was so wrong. Just when I thought that it started raining. I looked at Tohru and she was looking at me and she was crying.

"Miss Honda what's wrong?" I said worried.

"You know what's wrong!" I heard Kyo yell and he kicked me in the face.

I fell in the mud and I couldn't get up and fight for some reason.

"You're not aloud to come back to our house! Go live at the Main House and don't ever let me see your face again!" I hear Kyo yell.

I turned to look at him but he was gone. I was at the Main House in Akito's room.

"My sweet Yuki. You've come home at last." I knew it was Akito who spoke those words. I became very tense

"Why so tense sweet Yuki? You should be glad to see me." I heard him say and gently grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"I am happy to see you." I lied and felt his hands clench my shoulders so hard I fell to my knees.

"You're lying!" He yelled and I felt the whip lash out on my back

**. . .**

"Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and sat up. I looked around me and remembered that Akito was in Japan. I was safe here in America.

"Yuki! What's wrong!?" I heard Gabby say frightened.

I put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry. I just had a horrible dream. I didn't mean to wake you up." I said.

Gabby put her hand on my back and rubbed it gently. "It's all right. I woke up a few minutes ago because I too had a nightmare. You just startled me when you woke up screaming. You want to talk about it?" She said soothingly.

I looked at her. "You had a nightmare too?" I asked.

Gabby looked pale. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. But she nodded. "Yeah I had a nightmare. I dreamed of my own death and how I knew I was going to die." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said to her but she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. I have that dream every once in awhile. But what did you dream about?" Gabby asked.

"I dreamed I was back home. It was beautiful at first but then . . . Everything turned wrong. I was in Akito's room and . . ." I said.

"He hurt you. And he has hurt you before." Gabby said.

I nodded. "I know you've been hurt by Tramel too. I don't know how but he hurts you a lot." I said grabbing her hand.

Gabby closed her eyes and nodded. She laid her head on my shoulder and we just sat like that for awhile.

**Kevin's Pov. **

I wonder where Gabby is. She couldn't still be with Tramel. That's when I heard a guy scream.

I ran to go see if the guy was in trouble. But the scream came from Gabby's house. What's going on in there?

I looked through the window and there she was with her back turned from me. She was rubbing a guys back with one hand and was talking to him.

It's that pretty boy Yuki. The rat was with her. What was he doing with her?

I saw Gabby's face and knew instantly what happened.

Tramel had hurt her in some way.

Her eyes were puffy and red and her eyeliner ran a bit. But not enough to make her look like a clown.

Tramel had hurt her. And Yuki went to comfort her.

I sat outside and waited for half an hour for Yuki to leave her house.

I knew Gabby was going to stay in the house for the night because she always does whenever we visit the Main House.

Yuki finally came out of the house and was startled to see me. "Yo. How's it going?" I said.

Yuki looked uncertain for a moment but said "I'm doing fine. And you?" He said.

"Okay." I said.

We were silent for awhile.

"I got to go meet my family in the guest house." Yuki said and started to leave.

"Wait." I said and he stopped and looked at me. "I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

Yuki nodded understanding where I was going with this.

We walked to my house and sat on the stone bench outside.

"So. Did she tell you what Tramel did to her?" I asked.

Yuki shook his head.

"Good. That means that Tramel didn't use his full power over her and that I don't have to kill him when there's no heir yet." I said.

Yuki looked at me confused. "What do you mean 'full power over her'?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but Gabby swore us all to secrecy about Tramel's doings." I said.

Yuki nodded understanding.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"What you did for Gabby was cool. None of us knew she was in that much pain. Thank you for comforting her." I said.

Yuki smiled. "I think I go through something a bit similar to what she gets. It felt like the only thing to do." He said.

I stared at him for a few moments.

"I'm sure you don't go through the exact same pain as she does." I said to him.

Yuki nodded. "I know. But in some parts they are similar. . . Do you know that Gabby dreams about her own death sometimes?" He asked.

I stared at him. "No I did not know. Did she have one very lately and just told you?" I said.

Yuki nodded. "She says it comes to her every once in awhile." He said.

I looked up at the stars and saw two constellations of the Zodiac, which really surprised me since there is so much light pollution. The two star constellations were theSagittarius and the Scorpio.

"Why didn't she tell us?" I whispered to myself.

"I have to get going. My family will be worried about me." Yuki said and got up.

"Okay. Talk to you later." I said and he walked off.

I wonder . . .

**A/N: Okay it's a bit short. Sorry but I am kind of getting writers blocks at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it though! Review please review! **

V

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Just click the button that says**


End file.
